nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg Reliance/Radios
Radios found in the map Cyborg Reliance. 'These go into detail about the underground laboratory, the creation of the Soul Hacker, and sheds light on the past of one of the characters and the CODOL Institute. Here they are in order of where to find them and their transcripts. Radio #1 The first radio can be found high up on the wall of the Starting Room. In order to activate it, the player must aim and shoot at it with a ranged weapon. Transcript *static* '''Dr. Van Lucker: '...and the government sent me down here in this underground hell hole with a science team that have no idea about my true vision. *sound of an automatic door opening* '''Lv Bu: '''Well for an underground hell hole it sure is cold down here. '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''Of course it is! The computers will overheat if...oh...Mister...uh...what is your name again? '''Lv Bu: '''My real name I like to keep private. But you can call me "Reboot". Though it's spelled L-V B-U. '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''We can all each other names when things get heated. My name is Dr. Van Lucker. I am the head scientist for the CODOL Institute's American branch. I do believe you were sent by the Chinese branch, weren't you? '''Lv Bu: '''Well it was more like they "directed" me towards you. They didn't feel like responding to my ideas so they sent me here to get out of their way. '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''Aren't we all outcasts of society? Anyway, what is this? '''Lv Bu: '''I have drafted a plan for a device that can help ward off the cyborgs in case something were to happen. I call it the "Soul Hacker". In the case they were to go against authority, this will be useful in bringing them back to order. I-- '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''Wait, wait, wait, wait ,wait. In case they go against us? Are you one of those conservated bastards that keep claiming that our whole project is going to turn Mother Earth into a dystopian 80's sci-fi horror flick because we failed to make them live among the flesh?! '''Lv Bu: '''No, but it still concerns me that-- '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''You have no fucking thing to be concerned about! Here at the CODOL Institute we make sure that are machines are programmed to help and aid humanity. You're almost acting like I discovered some ancient astronaut artifact that caused me and my team to-- '''Lv Bu: '''You do not understand the risks here! There are reports popping up that at 15 people were killed the other day after an alleged assault by a group of YOUR machines and-- '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''GET THE HOLY FUCK OUT OF MY DAMNED LABORATORY!!! ''SECURITRON!!! TAKE HIM AWAY AND GET HIM OUT OF--'' *static* Radio #2 The second radio can be found inside one of the vehicular drills in the Garage area. Transcript *static* '''Scientist #1: '''Doctor, this weapon seems to be functional in both firing modes, but the aim is off on the sights. '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''You can fix it later. Right now we need to keep producing more machines as well as finishing the construction to the power core. My plan must un-- '''Scientist #2: '''Dr. Van Lucker! We just got a report that the CODOL laboratory in Germany has been placed under lockdown! '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''Lockdown? For What? '''Scientist #2: '''There was an attack. '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''An attack? You must mean a sabotage. Who in the world would attack and disrupt my plans? '''Scientist #2: '''They reported that the machines would not follow orders and instead assaulted the scientists in the laboratory. They attempted to call the securitron for help but they ended up firing on the scientists. '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''No. NO! This cannot be true! This cannot be fucking true! Er...how many are confirmed dead or wounded? *five seconds of silence* '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''ANSWER ME DAMMIT! '''Scientist #2: '''They are all dead. All we got left is a recording of them calling for help. *five more seconds of silence* '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''Go. '''Scientist #1: '''But, sir... '''Dr. Van Lucker: ''GET BACK TO WORK!!!'' *static* Radio #3 The third radio is located on a shelf in one of the small rooms in the Laboratory pass the Carpenter Cola machine. Transcript *static* '''Dr. Van Lucker: '''These findings have been astonishing me for years. All this about extraterrestrial beings and their relevance to ancient history. Now...I am bringing them to life. One by one. Day by day. Month by month. Year by year. No one can stop me. No one can stop us. Not even them. *sounds by what appears to be screaming protesters mixed with mechanical noises are heard, followed by sounds of cyborgs and gunfire before a HARD cut to static* Radio #4 The fourth radio is located in the Computer Room on the side of one of the computers. Transcript *static* '''TV Reporter: '''A group of protesters were killed today by what appears to have been done by the cyborg workers. This was done almost a day after reports of an attack at a laboratory in Germany, where an entire team of scientists were killed, and a couple of days after another group of protesters were killed in the streets in China. Authorities are not sure what led the robots to attack but it had led to concern by congress over the usage of artificial machinery for the livelihood of mankind. *static* Radio #5 The fifth and final radio is located in one of the rooms of the Office Quarters. It is found underneath a desk. Transcript *static* '''Lv Bu: '''Technolgy can be great, and as I have learned throughout these past months, can be not so great. I have always had a certain thing for technology. How things are programmed to do specidic tasks without fail, understanding code, gizmos and gadgets alike, all that. I have always attempted to work with the military and government on updating the world we live in to help keep it safe, as well as warn them about messing with things that they have little to no knowledge about. So instead of taking my advice and measures, they go to someone else who is just as corrupted and idiotic as they are. Now as they look at what has happened, I'm looking around to see just where the hell we are at now. *static* Trivia * The final radio's transcript is the same one in the Transmission 4.1 teaser. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Radios Category:Non-Canon Radios